Sharing the Past
Sharing the Past (SkullBasher Fan-Fiction) Sequel to The Fiery Truth (read that first before reading this) Chapter 1 SkullBasher looked about her surroundings. Am I on some sort of mystical island? No... there's ice... ''She thought warily. As she glanced around, she returned her gaze to the Icewing above her. "Remember me?" It coughed, it's bitter voice repeating in Skull's mind. "Yes! Of course I remember you!" She replied, smiling at the scar she gave this Icewing a long time ago. She felt a pang of fear as she recalled that night. Her parents were killed at that moment, and she still didn't understand why. "Why was I taken to the Icewing palace? I was in Jade mountain Academy for my first time!" She whined, her wings flexing angrily. "Aw, how sweet." The Icewing choked. "Go ask the queen." It gestured towards a large icy throne. She shivered as she peered at the twisted, frosted crown on Queen Glacier's head. "I wanted to find the truth about you." The queen hissed as Skull tilted her head. "What 'truth' about me? I was sure every dragon in Pyrrhia knew how weird I am." She pointed to her own purple, orange and black scales. "See? I told you this was for nothing. The little punk has nothing to be examined for." A messenger whispered into the queen's ear. "SkullBasher, go into that room," Queen Glacier demanded and gestured towards a smaller room across the hall. "And just let the Icewings have a look at you." Skull hesitated, and then bowed. She glanced at the room once more, and then headed towards the room's door. Different Icewings crowded around her as she silently panicked. ''If Poison, Cocoa, Abyss, Sail'line and Flame were here, in my place, what would they do? Would they try to escape, or would they stay put and follow the queen's orders? What would Nightmover do? ''She thought desperately. Skull sighed and nodded. ''They can do whatever they want. But, if they hurt me in any way, I'll just have some skulls to bash. '' Chapter 2 The scientists had different tools and gadgets to study Skull. Some looked at her tail, touched her scales, and even tried to pry open her jaws. Several other Icewings came in from time to time, gazing at her uniqueness. ''They're looking at me like I'm the destruction of their world. This must be what Peril feels like too. ''She wondered, flexing her talons hungrily. She started to hum and tap her tail on the icy floor, while Icewings continued to 'shhhhhhhhhhh' her. ''These dragons are ''very ''stupid. ''She acknowledged in her mind a moment later. As an Icewing was holding her down his talons slipped from her scales and she dashed into flight. She stuck her tongue out at the last minute and soared towards the mountains. She clutched at her elbows at the chilly weather and sighed. ''Almost out, almost out....''Her mind buzzed as she finally let go of her arms as the warm weather flooded her scales. "Jade Mountain, here I come." She shouted as she searched the sand for a familiar face. She sighed, seeing none. She realized she barely had any relatives besides Darkstalker, but he was off ruling the animus far away. She landed at Jade Mountain Academy's stone entrance and smiled. Clay and Sunny were at the entrance waving. "SkullBasher!" Sunny yelled, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "Hi Sunny!" She smiled back, knowing the dragonet was always friendly, no matter what was happening. "Aren't you supposed to be in your winglet?" Clay asked. "Yeah, I came a little late." She muttered, as he warily gestured for her to go inside. "Poison....? Sail'line....?" She called once she got inside the Malachite Winglet cave. Seeing there was no answer, she peered at everything. "F...Flame?" She asked the darkness. ''Why am I calling to ''her? ''She was just a rascal to me. ''She thought, annoyance flaring in her body. Suddenly Terracotta came bursting into the cave. "Where are they? I heard screaming... where's Cocoa?" She yelled, circling around. "Slow down, I don't know where they are either." Skull comforted her. Terra tilted her head at her. "You are...?" She responded as Skull nodded her head. "I'm SkullBasher. Friend of Poison's." She greeted her. "'Friend of Poison's'? That sounds quite nice. I'm Terracotta, in case you don't know me." She replied. "Oh,... I think I remember you." Skull responded, remembering the thought of how Terra almost died by a fellow Seawing. ('Remember the Roleplay Nyx and Sora? thats what im relating to)''' Chapter 3 "B..But my daughter!" Terra suddenly remembered and started sobbing. Skull sighed and nodded. "I miss them. I didn't realize how much I like having friends." She responded. "What do you mean?" Terra asked, tears pouring down her face. "I... never had friends before. Well, only my sister, Nightmover. My parents were killed by an Icewing and I never left my old family's tree-house ever since. My sister managed to enroll me into this school and that's how I'm here." Skull told Terra. She nodded in amazement but sorrow still flooded her face. "I'm so sorry, SkullBasher. I'm very, very, VERY sorry." She cried in between her tears. "There's no need, Terra. I'm fine now. And, we'll find them. I promise you." Skull compromised as the two of them hugged. ''I"M HUGGING A MUDWING. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. ''She screamed in her head as she smiled to Terracotta awkwardly. HUGE WIP PEOPLE Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)